Life is just a show
by BBr0ckz
Summary: When new girl, Matsuoka Haruka, was transferred from Japan to Korea, she made friends with the F4 in Shinhwa High but her daily life had been filmed and post on Youtube everyday as a show. How can she stop it before the whole world knows everything?


In the middle of a new semester, news of a new transfer student was spread all around the campus of Shinhwa High within hours. In their lounge, the F4 was sitting around as music played in the background.

"Japanese...huh?" Jun Pyo smirked a little. Yi Jung nodded and looked at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "Do you have any information on her?" Jun Pyo finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Woo Bin chuckled softly and Jun Pyo glared at him.

"Hello? You're the heir to the Shinhwa Group. This school belongs to the Shinhwa Group and YOU'RE asking US if we have her information?" he pointed out and Yi Jung laughed with him. Jun Pyo clutched his fist tightly and glared at them.

"I knew that...I just didn't want to do the work myself," he said and Ji Hoo chuckled softly, shaking his head and threw a file at Jun Pyo. "Hey!" Jun Pyo shouted, catching the file and Ji Hoo nodded to it. Jun Pyo opened the file and saw a picture of a girl with big dark brown eyes and shoulder-length curled dark hair. He handed the file to Woo Bin.

"Name, Matsuoka Haruka...what kind of name is this? Oh yes, she's Japanese. Ah! It says here that she'd be transferring into Jan Di's class," he read out loud and Jun Pyo grabbed the file again, reading.

***Outside Shinhwa High***

"You can do it, Haruka. You're a Matsuoka and we never give up," Kazuki said, giving his daughter a thumps-up. Haruka nodded and smiled back, gripping her bag tightly. "Go now," he said, looking at her uniform and sighed softly, stroking her arm, "My baby has grown up now. Be careful. Papa spent all night ironing that uniform."

"Hai!" Haruka replied and waved goodbye to him, walking into school. She managed to get to her class and still had time left before class started so she wondered around the campus, bumping into a girl almost her height. "I'm so sorry!" she said and looked up, staring at a girl smiling back at her.

"It's not like you did it on purpose, isn't it?" she smiled. Haruka smiled back and nodded. "I'm Jan Di," the girl stuck her hand out. Haruka stared down at her hand and then at Jan Di, slowly taking her hand and shook it.

"Haruka...I'm new here," she nodded. Jan Di smiled and pulled her hand away, walking beside her.

"Do not worry about being new here. I used to be new as well but once you're settled then everything is fine," Jan Di smiled brightly as they walked into the building but was stopped by Jun Pyo. Jan Di looked up at him and her happy expression was wiped off immediately. "Gu Jun Pyo! What are you doing here? Get out of the way!" she shouted and Haruka stared at them and put her attention of the other three boys. She gasped and backed away when they took a step forward. "Ah, Haruka, don't worry. They won't hurt you so long I'm here," Jan Di reassure her although she was held down by Jun Pyo pretty easily. Haruka nodded and stepped back.

"Matsuoka Haruka, it's nice to meet you all," she bowed and Woo Bin smirked slightly. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo smiled politely, both sticking their hands out at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed; Yi Jung pulling his hand away.

"I'm Ji Hoo," he introduced and Haruka shook his hand. Yi Jung nodded and stuck his hand out again.

"Yi Jung, nice to meet you," he smiled and Haruka smiled back, blushing softly at his charm and shook his hand.

"Yo man! Don't forget about me. Woo Bin," his friend smirked, pushing him out of the way and surprised Haruka by suddenly grabbing her hand and shook it. "That is Jun Pyo acting all tough," he laughed. Jun Pyo gave him the death glare and nodded to Haruka.

"Gu Jun Pyo, let go of me, will you? Class is starting and we need to go," Jan Di said, breaking fre from Jun Pyo and grabbed Haruka's hand and dragged her behind her, walking up the stairs to their class. The F4 looked at each other and shrugged, walking to their class. Little did they know that hiding somewhere in the corner was someone with a camera, the lens reflecting the light slightly.

***That night***

"Nee-chan, you're on the internet," Hikaru said, pointing to the laptop. Haruka frowned, sitting down next to him as she dried her hair and stared at the screen. Her brother was on Youtube and the video he was watching was entitled 'New Japanese Girl In School'. She touched the pad and moved the mouse over to the play button and pressed it and the video started playing, showing how her father dropped her off at school and how she met Jan Di and the F4. "Papa, you're on it as well but only for like five seconds," he said, sipping him cup of green tea.

"Hikaru, how did you found out about this video?" she asked and her brother shrugged.

"I was just browsing through Youtube and this came up so I pressed on it and saw you," he explained, leaving her alone with the laptop as she watched the video again. She clicked on the user account and scrolled down, reading his or her profile. There was nothing on it and no information about the person and Haruka sighed, clicking on the suscribe button and turned the laptop off, trying to get it off her mind.

***Next day in school***

Everyone's gaze was following Haruka as she walked past. She tried her best to ignore all of them as she walked into the building but was stopped by three girls. They shook their heads and tutted at her, the leader pointing her finger at Haruka. "You, who are you?" she asked.

"It is rude to ask for another's name before giving yours," Haruka replied simply and took a step forward but they stopped her again.

"I'm Ginger," the leader said and posed.

"I'm Sunny," the one to Ginger's right said and posed as well.

"I'm Miranda," the last one said and posed. Haruka rolled her eyes and walked again but Sunny and Miranda stopped her, putting their hands on her shoulders.

"I'm Haruka, the new girl," she said, giving them a simple pose and thought she could escape but they grabbed her shoulders again.

"When I asked who are you, I meant who are you to have the F4 treating you like a princess?" Ginger asked and waved her phone with the video from Youtube on pause. Sunny and Miranda smirked and pointed to around Haruka on the walls where flyers of pictures of her with the F4 were stuck on. Haruka frowned and began tearing the flyers down while Sunny and Miranda laughed. Ginger stopped them and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Answer my question, transfer student," she hissed dangerously. Haruka pulled her hand away and Ginger was about to slep her when she was suddenly stopped. She looked up slowly into Jun Pyo's eyes an gasped. "J-Jun Pyo Sunbae..." she whispered. Jun Pyo threw her arm down while Yi Jung walked up to Haruka, taking the flyers from her hands and Ji Hoo put his hands on her shoulders and stirred her away.

"Ji Hoo, you take Haruka away while we deal with these three," Jun Pyo said and Woo Bin and Yi Jung nodded to Ji Hoo and he nodded back, taking Haruka's hand and took her away. They were soon away from everyone else and was in a quiet stairway. Ji Hoo let go of her hand and took in a deep breath and looked at her, then to the violin case she was holding.

"You play?" he asked and Haruka nodded silently. He laughed and smiled softly. "Don't worry, you're with me, the best member of the F4 to with possibly," he said and held out his hand. Haruka placed her hand on his but he shook his head and nodded to the violin case. Haruka handed it over to him and he began taking the violin out, putting it under his chin and placed the bow on the strings. He started playing the piece that he always played while Haruka listened to him, her eyes closed as a small smile appeared slowly.

By the time school had ended, Haruka had became good friends with Ji Hoo and he was walking her out to the entrance of the school before getting onto his bike and drove off, waving goodbye to her. Haruka smiled softly to herself and waved back, walking up to her father's car. He frowned slightly but she pretended nothing was going on and got into the car. That night, Haruka went on Youtube again and there was a message for her, saying that the account that she had just suscribed to had post a new video. She clicked on the message and watched the video. It was like deja vu, watching herself on Youtube with the Three Demons yelling at her and the F4 saving her. She looked at the account and noticed that the name had changed. It was now SHSecretCam.


End file.
